


Range Racers

by Knack7



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knack7/pseuds/Knack7
Summary: Based on one of the Ace Combat 20th Anniversary image by Project Aces which showcased Trigger and Avril in Starfighters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Range Racers

Trigger shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun with a raised hand, looking up to the darkened blue of the cloudless sky. He tapped his foot impatiently, looking down at his wristwatch. He looked up, and turned to face the open salt flat where two aircraft stood. The metal grey one had an emblem of a dog with a gun in its mouth below three large claw marks on the tail, and the other was a sleek shiny silver, a large black and bird adorning its tail. Aside from these notable differences along with the airframes, the planes were identical.

“Hey, you ready?” 

He turned around to the voice. Avril walked up to him, decked out in full flight gear and a helmet under her arm. He could barely make out the same bird on its side and on her sleeve patch. He smiled at her.

“I have been ready since ten minutes ago. You take too long.” 

“It wasn't too long, it was ten minutes. You couldn't even put your own suit on right without my help that one time.” She scoffed at him.

“What if I was just making an excuse that time so you had to come closer to me?” He said, leaning down a little to her level.

“If you were, your harness wouldn't have been actually a mess. You really needed help.” She told him.

“Good thing my own suit was not cooperative that day.” He laughed. Avril rolled her eyes at him.

“No, the suit was fine. The man wearing it is just a dumbass. Now come on. We're burning daylight.” She said.

She turned around, facing the two aircraft. Staring at her plane, she let out a deep sigh and raised her helmet as he walked past her.

“You didn't really have to do this, you know.”

Trigger stopped. He turned around to face her, confused.  
“What do you mean?” 

She gestured towards her plane.

“I mean... this. Getting my plane back for me. Having it restored back to as it was, just like the day I was ready to take it up in the air. I would have done it myself but you beat me to it.”

“Well I had to pull a couple of strings for that. They were very generous with what I wanted, as compensation from them for me taking the fall for something I didn't do. Just an inquiry in a Starfighter that crash landed in an Osean airbase around these parts the day war broke out, see who it was registered to, and then getting it back from a boneyard. The paperwork almost killed me, though. I was not-"

He stopped talking as he felt her collide with him in a bone crushing hug.

“-prepared for that.”

He looked down at the head of messy brown hair buried in the front of his flight suit.

“Okay, I wasn't prepared for that either.”

Trigger put his arms around her, returned her hug.

“Thanks.” She said as she pulled away from him.

“Hey, its the least I could have done. I'm standing here today thanks to you and your work on my bird. Its saved me countless times in the air, and kept up with my way of flying. It kept me alive. Getting your plane back for you was the first thing I had to do, no matter how long it would take. It's your gift.”

Avril laughed a little. “It's my own plane you idiot. You can't gift me something I already own.”

“Yeah but who got it fixed and back in mint condition? This guy.” He said, pointing a thumb at his chest. 

She raised her fist and thumped his chest, shaking her head. What she didn't see was him stumbling over from her action and rubbing where she had hit him.

“Whatever, now come on. You promised me a race.” She said, turning towards her plane.

The two got in their own respective aircraft, seated and ready.  
“Hey, how about we make it a little more interesting?” He called out to her once he was finished talking with the crew chief.

“What do you have in mind?” She responded, putting the helmet on and raising the visor to look at him.

“If I win, I get to take you out for dinner tonight.”

“You want me to beat you that bad?” She yelled back, letting out a groan at his proposal.

“I know, I know. Letting me win is very tempting for you now.”   
“Hardly, dumbass!” She called out.

Trigger could have sworn that despite her rebuttals, there was a tinge of red on her cheeks. It might have been the sunlight, he couldn't tell.

“And if I win?” She asked.

“I do whatever you say for a whole week, including not be a bother, especially whenever you work.”

“A week of peace and quiet from your clumsy ass? I can look forward to that.” She gave a thumbs up to the chief along with Trigger, who returned the gesture and moved the stairs away. She pulled the visor down as both closed their cockpits. ‘But you're never a bother, Trigger.’ She thought to herself.

She looked over to her side at his cockpit, and for a second she saw her father in his place. Shaking her head, she focused ahead as the radio crackled to life in both their planes.

Trigger flipped his visor down as the static ridden voice of the crew chief came out.

“Alright, you two. Know the rules right? Take to the air, and fly back here at a minimum speed and side to side at a lower altitude. You pass this painted starting line, and the first one to make it to the end of this wide open range wins. We've marked the finish line there, you can't miss it. And no fancy stunts. Fly straight and fly safe.”

“Got it.”

“Understood.”

“Ready to lose, Scrap Queen?’ Trigger turned his attention to her.

“I'm winning this, dumbass. I can't wait to be able to boss you around for a week.”

“Now losing seems tempting to me.”

“Ugh, you're impossible.” Avril rolled her eyes under her visor.

“Okay, pilots. Ready?”

The engines to both Starfighters whined to life.

“Ready!"

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this here until reminded of it. I was thinking of a continuation to this but I'm still looking for ideas to it.


End file.
